


Golden Moon

by PsychedelicatePoltergeist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Boys Kissing, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/PsychedelicatePoltergeist
Summary: Kazuichi had never thought much about how his relationship with Hajime had been progressing. He couldn't place when or how they went from Soul Friends to Soul Friends with benefits, but as far as he was concerned, it made little difference. Sex was just another activity they liked to do as friends.But was it really?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	Golden Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing night scenes... and friends with benefits scenarios.
> 
> This was originally going to be a Kuzusouda oneshot, but I decided to turn it into a Soul Friends fic instead, since the way I see it Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi would be HIGHLY unlikely to have any sort of "friends with benefits" relationship.
> 
> Now with that said, enjoy!

The post-sex afterglow was always momentary. Hajime would lie in bed beside Kazuichi for a minute or two, catching his breath, and, just as Kazuichi had gotten used to the warmth beside him, he’d get up, dress himself and leave.

But tonight was different. Hajime remained at Kazuichi’s side for much longer, and the mechanic was expecting him to leave at any moment. He never did. As soon as their exhausted bodies collapsed onto the bed, Hajime pulled Kazuichi close to him, gripping him tightly with seemingly no intention of letting go.

It should’ve felt nice. It should’ve relaxed Kazuichi and given him refuge from the daily stresses of coursework and holding down a part-time job, like these nights they spent together always did. Instead, it confused him and gave him a reason to finally question what they’d been doing.

He couldn’t recall when or how it started. Hajime was his best friend since high school, and one of the only friends he had period. They were so close, in fact, that Kazuichi thought of him as his “Soul Friend”, because Hajime was the only person who’d ever made an effort to understand him. It was like Hajime was sent from the heavens to be there for Kazuichi when he needed him.

But during their first year of their respective college courses, something had changed. It was a gradual change that Kazuichi hadn’t even noticed until he caught his gaze lingering on Hajime a little longer than usual, or Hajime gave him an odd look the one time he (kind of) flirted with him. Their dynamics were more… intimate. Every touch was suddenly a thousand times more impactful. Once upon a time, Kazuichi didn’t even flinch when Hajime clapped him on the shoulder. Now, that simple, platonic gesture was all it took to make Kazuichi’s heart race.

The change wasn’t onesided, either. Hajime, too, was eager to touch and flirt. Kazuichi never once questioned if their new dynamics were typical of best friends. At first, he’d figured that their flirtatious nature was nothing more than an ongoing inside joke. After all, best friends joke with each other about stuff like that all the time. It didn’t mean that they  _ really  _ liked each other that way, right?

It all came to a head one day when they changed in the locker room after a game of basketball with the other guys. They’d seen each other shirtless a number of times before, but somehow, their states of undress that day had sparked something in both of them. The next thing Kazuichi knew, he was in Hajime’s dorm, kissing him like no tomorrow and touching him in ways that  _ definitely  _ weren’t platonic.

After that, their relationship was never the same. They found themselves in each other’s beds at least once or twice per week, sometimes even more often if their hectic schedules allowed it and their roommates were away. Fooling around like this had become part of their routine. As far as Kazuichi was concerned, it was just another thing they did as Soul Friends. Sure, Hajime was hot, and Kazuichi definitely enjoyed having sex with him - not that he’d ever done it with anyone else - but they were only doing it for a bit of fun. Maybe to explore their sexualities, too, but mostly just for fun. It wasn’t that different from watching a movie together, or playing video games.

Now, here they were in their second year, and Hajime was in bed with him, holding him tight, not making any move to leave.

And Kazuichi had no idea what to make of it.

“Is this okay?” Hajime murmured softly into his ear, noticing the way he’d tensed slightly. “I’ll leave if you want.”

“No, don’t go,” Kazuichi replied without much thought. “I like this.”

“Okay.” Hajime rested his head upon Kazuichi’s shoulder and sighed contentedly.

Kazuichi wasn’t lying. He  _ did  _ like this. It was nice to have someone right beside him, keeping him warm, holding him like he was the most precious guy in the world. He often daydreamed of Sonia, or some other beautiful girl, holding him like that, but he wasn’t opposed to a guy doing it, either. The problem was, this  _ had  _ to be crossing the line from Soul Friends (with benefits) to lovers. Soul Friends don’t hold each other like this. Soul Friends don’t look at each other like they’re the best thing in the world.

Well, okay, Soul Friends don’t bed each other multiple times a week, either, but that’s beside the point.

“What is this to you?” Kazuichi blurted out, turning to face Hajime.

The brunette looked taken aback. “What?”

“I mean, all this flirtin’ and fuckin’ and cuddlin’... we never used to do that. Now we do it all the time. What gives?”

Hajime’s face fell. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“‘Course I am!” Kazuichi reassured him. “It’s just… y’know… are we even Soul Friends anymore? We’re somethin’ more now, right? Like…” He blushed, and the next word came out quietly. “lovers?”

“I guess it depends on how you feel about me,” Hajime said slowly. “If it’s just sex, it’s just sex. If it’s more than that, then…” He trailed off. Kazuichi noticed that his grip on him had loosened somewhat, and he immediately felt a little less relaxed, wanting Hajime to hold him like a prized possession once more.

“But how do I know how I feel?” Kazuichi asked.

“I don’t know,” Hajime sighed, now sounding quite frustrated.

“Then how do you feel about  _ me? _ ”

Hajime was silent. He looked nervous, as though his answer might disappoint Kazuichi.

“Well?”

Hajime sighed again. “You really are thick.” He tightened his hold on Kazuichi again, pulled him closer towards him and pressed his lips against his.

Kazuichi was used to rough kisses and sloppy makeouts, but this was different. This kiss was soft, gentle and loving, void of the usual hunger and lust. It gave him more opportunity to appreciate the way Hajime held him close and the way he could feel the brunette’s heartbeat against his own chest, where his own heart thumped in tandem. As Kazuichi kissed him back, a warm, euphoric feeling bloomed within his chest and spread to the rest of his body, and it was then that he realised that there was no place he would rather be. As long as he had Hajime Hinata by his side, he was the happiest man alive.

“You have feelings for me,” he gasped as their lips separated, belatedly realising that his feelings were mutual.

Hajime nodded and waited for Kazuichi to continue.

“I… I feel it, too,” he confessed.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Kazuichi chuckled. “I guess I  _ was  _ kinda stupid, huh? I thought it was all just a bit of fun.”

“It started out that way,” Hajime admitted. “I didn’t really start crushing on you until, uh, a couple weeks ago or something?”

“Well, I only caught feelings today.”

Hajime’s eyes narrowed. He didn’t say anything, but Kazuichi could guess that he was thinking something along the lines of  _ For all you know, you’ve had those feelings even longer than I have. _

“So, you wanna stay the night?” Kazuichi asked.

Hajime shrugged. “I don’t have anything better to do.”

They adjusted their positions slightly to make themselves more comfortable. A few minutes later, Kazuichi was fast asleep in Hajime’s arms with a smile on his face and sweet dreams to come. Hajime followed suit shortly afterwards.


End file.
